Ryujin And The Olympians
by shadow of balance
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Grandson of Hashirama. His capture during the fight with Madara led him activating a seal that absorbs the Juubi and reforms it in it's true from Ryuujin and the backlash transport him to a new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story. It starts with Naruto being the grandson of Hashirama** **.**

**Summary :** Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Grandson of Hashirama. His capture during the fight with Madara led him activating a seal that absorbs the Juubi and reforms it in it's true from Ryuujin and the backlash transport him to a new world.

**Chapter 1**

Six months passed, since fourth great shinobi war began and many shinobi died in this terrible war. Even though, Naruto appearance was great help in war. It stilled not enough. Alliance of five great nations was losing their manpower. Itachi and Sasuke wear dead. They were able stop Edo Tensei and killed Kabuto, but they were unable to stop Edo Madara from acquiring his full life. There just weren't enough people to stand against infinite number of Zetsus. Shinobi alliance not only loosed two out of five kages more specifically those kages were Godaime Kazekage Gaara and Sandaime Tsuchikage Ohnoki, They also lost the jinchuriki of eight tails. Despite all their effort there was only half shinobi populace lived but they still refused to give up to enemy and kept fighting. Until one faithful day, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju grandson of Hashirama Senju third jinchuriki of **Kyuubi no Yoko** was captured and this bring us that day, When extraction of Nine-Tails was Begins.

**Now**

The Ten-tails had reverted to its form as the Gedo Statue. Floating between its outstretched hands was Killer Bee, right before his body fell limply to the ground with Gyuki being absorbed. The last of the Gedo's four outer eyes opened.

Madara looked down at the pathetic sight of the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki being restrained by Black Zetsu. He looked at Zetsu and nodded.

The half black, half white being walked forward pulling the blonde's unconscious form behind him. He reared back and tossed him into the air.

Right after he did, several purple, ethereal dragons shot from the Gedo's mouth and enveloped him as Madara and Obito began the absorption process.

"Soon sealing will complete, Then I'll be it's jinchuriki and cast **Infinite** **Tsukuyomi**." said Madara who was now alive. "In the end child of prophecy you have failed."

The pain of Kurama being slowly sucked out of him was enough to awaken Naruto. He looked around to see the familiar faces of Madara and Obito, standing unaware to his conscious state. Taking advantage of this, he used what little strength he could muster and activated a seal on his left hand that he had created thanks to his reanimated father.

**Flashback**

_The remainders of the shinobi forces, numbering a mere four hundred, had somehow managed to escape the onslaught by the Ten-tailed demon._

_Naruto was sitting on a stump with dull eyes, he had just witnessed Hinata give her life to save him not mere hours after her cousin Neji did the same. Naruto barely managed to look up as his father, Minato Namikaze, who had been reanimated by Orochimaru, walked over to him with a sympathetic expression._

_Naruto forced a weak smile and then continued to stare at the ground._

"_Hey, Naruto," Minato said, getting his son's attention. "I have an idea."_

_Narrowing his eyes, Naruto moved over slightly so his father could sit._

_Minato nodded and sat down pulling out a scroll. On it was a design similar to the key used to open the Nine-tails' seal. Naruto looked at in confusion and asked, "What's this?"_

"_It's something I came up with shortly before Obito attacked the village."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow as his father continued to speak._

"_It was to be a backup plan in case the Nine-Tails, or Kurama as you call it, got out. Unfortunately I wasn't able to finish it before the attack and had to use the Reaper Death Seal instead. Ironically enough, I had enough time inside the Reaper's gut to finish it," he ended with an embarrassed chuckle. His features became a little more sullen when he noticed his son's lack of emotion. He gave another sympathetic smile and said, "Naruto, holding it in like that won't help."_

_Naruto looked away and said, "I'm not holding anything in."_

_Minato sighed and pulled his son into a hug, and said, "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry, for all of this."_

_Hearing the pure unbridled emotion in his father's voice, Naruto couldn't stop and began to just cry into his shirt, returning his hug._

_While crying they did not notice the First Hokage Hashirama approaching said, "So,this is my him cry makes me want to cry."Naruto stopped crying and looked at him,saying, "G-Grandson?"_

_Hearing this Hashirama straightened up like nothing happened, " your chakra feels the same as me."_

_"Huh, So I'm your grandson?" asked Naruto. "of course, I never mistake." Replied Hashirama. "How?, Kushina never mentioned anything about her father?" questioned Minato._

_"I don't must've been because I died about three months after my battle with Madara.I was also told that that Mito would have a child and Mito died in child birth" Replied Hashirama with a depressed sign._

_"Oh!" exclaimed talked with eachother awhile discussing about their family more. Suddenly an idea came into Hashiramas mind_

_"Naruto, what are your elemental affinities?" asked the first Hokage. Naruto thought for a minute and told him, "Wind,Water and do you wanna know?". Seeing his grandsons questioning gaze Hashirama told him his idea, "I was thinking of teaching you the basics of Mokuton if you had Earth and Water affinities seeing that you have it so why not give it a try?"_

_Naruto was speechless. "Can I really learn it?" asked Naruto interested. "Sure, It's not a bloodline. So, you should be able to learn it." replied Hashirama with a grin._

_After that Hashirama taught Naruto the basics of Mokuton and gifted him a similar armor as he was wearing _

_Shortly after that, Naruto and Minato worked on the seal together and finished it. It was a little later that Madara sealed Minato and Hashirama's reanimated body away during the last battle, leaving only the two jinchuriki and less than a dozen shinobi alive._

_**Flashback End**_

Naruto looked at his hand and his eyes started to water. He forced back the tears, clenched his fist, activated the seal and turned the seal on his stomach.

"What the hell is he doing!?" Obito called seeing the blonde's actions.

Kurama's chakra flowed away from his body a little more, before moving slower and slower. Eventually the flow stopped. Then the chakra jerked and it all started flowing into Naruto, causing him to shout in pain as all the chakra of the Juubi flowed into him.

"NO!" Madara yelled, seeing all the tailed beast chakra flowing into Naruto's body, the eight open eyes and one partially open eye almost immediately snapping shut.

Madara looked at blonde with his **Rinnegan** eye and noticed a smirk on his face. Then he saw; Naruto was muttering one word with his lips. Madara's eyes were widened in horror when he realized what he was trying to say. 'Fools'

"Stop that Jutsu" He yelled out in fear "He's placed a powerful **Fuinjutsu** on himself that will reverse effects of the sealing..." He tried to say more, but vortex appeared on Naruto's stomach and chakra of the other tailed beasts was starts to absorb into it.

The two remaining Uchihas attempted to stop the flow along with Black Zetsu's help, but it was pointless, the chakra flow couldn't be stopped.

Tobi also used his Rinnegan-Sharingan eyes to cancel Jutsu, but he failed and something else happened. He notices his hands were fading away. The wind directing to the vortex was grew stronger and Tobi's eyes was widen in horror.

"What's going on?" He said and tried to teleport himself away but he absorbs into vortex.

"N-no...THIS CAN'T BE HAPPEN ARRRGGHHHH…" Tobi cried out as his head and the rest of his body drawn into the vortex.

Madara saw this and the same thing was happening to him. Naruto start to chuckle and then laugh. "Damn you... DAMN YOU UZUMAKI … I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS…I'M AN UCHIHA… I WILL BECOME GOOOOODDD" He cried out as he was absorbs into the vortex, while the Black-coloured chakra continued to enter the vortex that was on Naruto's stomach and then black light.

**In an Unknown Void**

Pain...it was everywhere around him, a void in which he was floating for what seemed like eternity. His identity was washed away in the stream of agony, his thoughts silenced by the noise that wasn't his. There were no colours, no sensations... just pain.

He knew he was still alive, on some level at the least. He didn't think of it, he didn't dwell upon his situation, he clung on his own self-awareness with single-mindedness that was a purpose onto itself-if he let go of it even for a moment, he knew he'd be washed away by the unseen torrent of agony, piece by piece.

He floated, like a leaf on the wind that was...how did he know what wind was?

Then he felt that he could...

He was confused, but he still held onto his indeterminable position, with that instinct that tells us not to let go, or we would fall...it was the fear of falling that was the most primal sensation humans felt upon their birth, and it never really goes away...

**"Finally boy, I didn't think you'd make it here."** Someone said from dark.

"W-what W-who"

**"You are crafty as always Uzumaki Naruto,"** a deep voice spoke from within the darkness. **"Just what I would expect from the Child of Prophecy"**

It was tall, at very least it was ten feet tall, its body was a rotting sickly grey colour with black rune or perhaps seal like markings over what was visible of its left hand and forearm, sharp obsidian black nails, "O-Nenju" or Japanese Prayer Beads wrapped around its left hand / wrist, its face resembled a Hanya Mask, a pair of horns flowing out of its long spiky white hair, a knife sheathed in its razor sharp obsidian black fangs, a pair of demonic eyes glaring down at them, the sclera and pupil both a deep obsidian black while the iris was a brilliant golden colour, and a long white robe the only thing covering its body, yet left its chest and some of its navel in full view.

"Sh-Sh-Shinigami-sama" Naruto whispered.

**"Yes, Child of Prophecy, you wear that name proudly but that is not all I am indebted to you for,"** Shinigami-sama continued. **"You are the one to seal Uchiha Madara and Tobi who wants to monstrously defy my powers of death and you are the one who restore balance and peace in Element Nations. As a god, I shall pay back my debt, but first same people want to meet you"**

"Hallo Gaki," a deep voice came from shadow. It shocked Naruto since the voice very familiar to him.

"No... It can't be". Naruto whipped around to see Jiraya was standing behind him with his arms crossed and smirking at him, looking exactly like the last time when he was alive. "ERO-SENNIN" he shouted as he hugged his godfather.

"It's good to see you too Naruto," Jiraya laughed.

"Well this looks like a very nice reunion isn't it," chuckled an old raspy voice. Once again Naruto was shocked as he saw the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was behind him in his Hokage outfit. He gave him one of his grandfatherly smiles to Naruto. "Hello Naruto-kun, how are you?" Naruto released Jiraya and glommed his surrogate grandfather. "There are more people coming Naruto I hope you are okay with a nice reunion."

"What do you mean Jiji?" Naruto asked. The Sandaime just motioned to somewhere behind Naruto again. As Naruto turned around he saw a figure in the background looking at him with smiles. Figures were his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. she hugged her son.

"You too Kaa-san"

"I missed you so much my sochi" Kushina said getting into the hug.

"I know Kaa-san," Naruto said crying into her arms.

"We are proud of what you have become, Naruto. You are what we expected you to be and much more."

Naruto turned around and looked at the people in front of him. He doesn't know when he will see them again so he wanted to something before he spoke Kushina interrupted. "This isn't goodbye Naruto" she started lovingly. "Just a see you later." she went up to him and hugged him "I hope you live a better life now".

She then produced a scroll from behind him. "Here take this. It contains all of my an your father's notes on everything about **Fuinjutsu** and our personal Justus" Naruto nodded and put it in his pocket.

"See you soon, Kaa-san," with that she disappeared with smile on her face.

Naruto looked at his last two people, Jiraya and Sandaime. "I-I want to thank you for everything." Naruto was crying because of all of that just occurred.

"I should have thanked to you, Naruto," Sarutobi said. "If it were not for you, many a times Konoha would have fallen. To repay you back I give you this," a scroll materialized in his hand. '"It contains all the Justus I have learned over time and some from First and Second Hokage. Just don't over exert yourself when training." Naruto nodded and hugged him one last time before he too walked off and disappeared.

"Well Gaki," Jiraya started as he came up to Naruto. "I have nothing to give you; you basically took over for me when you trained. I however will give you this," two things puffed into existence. The first being a little blue book and the other being a scroll saying Icha-Icha. "It's my life's work, I hope you find it very...pleasurable," he said letting out a perverse giggle.

"Ok Ero-sennin. I'll read it. I think I might republish it too just so I can earn some extra cash." At this Jiraya let out another perverse giggle.

"Oh so you mean you're going to continue my research," Jiraya asked wiggling his eyebrows. Naruto resisted the urge to shudder at the actions of his godfather. This in turn had Jiraya prancing around the field like a little school girl. When he finally composed himself, he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and then hugged him. "You did great Naruto. Now go live your new life." With one last smile, Jiraya disappeared.

**"Times up Gaki"** Shinigami started **"there are some gifts for you from me"** with that he touch on his left shoulder and gave him Raven summoning tattoo also summon black katana from nowhere gave to him. (Ichigo Bankai)

**"Those are my personal Raven Summoning contracts because Toad Summoning contract was now void for you and this katana is blessed by death use wisely my gifts child."**

"How I supposed to get out this void?"

**"Ask to your new tenant?" **said Shinigami-sama then he vanished from sight.

**Mindscape**

Naruto found himself in his mindscape but this time his mindscape was nothing looks like sewer. It looked like an endless sky where many islands was floating. When he turned back he found himself in front of big sleeping black dragon.

Dragon whose entire upper body was covered in black, round scales, which were decorated by spiralling, blue markings. Its lower body, specifically its belly, inner tail and legs was grey in colour, Its seems to be rather smooth. It was possesses a blunt, rounded head with four large and elongated plates which was extending backwards, its mouth was full of sharp teeth, and below it was an elongated protrusion pointing downwards. It was gargantuan, multi-layered wings was composed of the very same plates covering its whole body, which took on a formation reminiscent of a bird's feathers. Its massive tail was splits in two at its end, where the black plates were disappear and took on a double stinger-like appearance. His eyes looked like mixture between Sharingan and Rinnegan(.which had four Rinnegan-like concentric circles, with nine Sharingan-like tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil coloured red).It's looked more feral and powerful than Kurama.

**"Finally, we meet young hatchlings,"** Said Dragon.

"W-Who are you? Where is Ten-Tails? Naruto asked.

**"Ten-Tails was my corrupt form because of you I got my original form. I am Ryūjin (Dragon God) because of your last stunt we both bound by soul. We both are now one soul. From now I am your adviser. You are my successor so I shall teach you all that I know. You will learn to honour my power; and all responsibility that comes with that tittle"** then water appeared nowhere from air **"And Look at your reflection in water"**

"WHAT HAPPED TO ME?"

He had spiky blonde hair with some black tip. Colour of his left eye was oceanic blue while right eye was blood red. He also had diamond mark on his forehead similar to Tsunade. There was no whisker marks in his face and he looked like his four years younger self.

**"These because of me, now you are no longer human you are Dragon-Demon. This is your first step of evolution. There will be more in future. This also gives you special powers and comes dragon traits like you have now super speed, super strength, flight, enhance sense and dragon skin which hard to penetrate. Also channel some chakra in your eyes."**

'Sharingan' "How?"

**"Because you absorb Tobi and Madara, so you got their some traits also you will also get their personalities and all powers in future"**

"WHAT... shall I become power hungry and evil like them?"

**"No... You will become something different because all us"**

"...What's now?"

**"Now, I shall train you control your power. Until you will cannot be defected by anyone. Then we used our power open dimension rift to enter new dimension. Also I warn you that in void times flow slower than other"**

"BRING IT...I SHALL BECOME MOST POWERFULL PERSON IN WORLD...I BECOME GOOODDD HAAHAHAH... (In Horror)...See I become power hungry like them. (In panic)...WHAT I DO NOW...?"

**Naruto's P.O.V**

It was really six month I came to this dimension. It was too easy to create new identity and learn new language with the help of **Sharingan**. Now what I learned, this place is called Earth; one thing is sure Earth has more advance technology than Element Nation. I am currently in one of the biggest countries named USA, short for the United States of America.

**'Still thinking about them? Hatchling'** interrupted dark voice of my head.

'Yes ' I responded with a straight thought.

**'Don't let your guard down...I have a feeling that things are get a lot more interesting for us'**

'Hn... If that's the case, then we can't miss the party...' I smirked.

If something is going to happen then I'm not going to miss it. I stayed on the side-lines for too long and I am bored and my new dragon blood wants adventure. Let's this world know power of **Ryūjin (Dragon God).**

With his mind made up, his eyes flashes red and he sank himself underground.

**1 Months Later - ****Yancy Academy**

"Hello may I have your attention please— before we begin today I would like to introduce a new student that would be joining us please greet him warmly—" A woman spoke to her class as they all quieted down when she began speaking none of them wanted to get detention or be assigned extra homework over the weekend. Seeing that all her students were giving her their undivided attention, she turned toward the door at the front of the room. "—You may come in now." With that 13-year-old teen entered the room walking toward the teacher's desk before facing all his new fellow classmates. He was tall at least 5'4". He had pale-skin with spiky, golden-blonde hair, and blue-eyes. He wore a pair of black shoes, black jeans, white shirt, and a black coat with hood.

"Hello everyone my name is **Naruto Uzumaki.**"

**3 Year Later**

It has been a three-half years since Naruto arrived in this new school. For him this world was more peaceful and advance than Element Nation. This peace was boring, but It wasn't mean, He wasn't going to slack off because of peace. He had trained every day to improve his skills. This was not all bad for him; he had met two interesting people in school.

First was **Percy Jackson**. He was twelve and had black hair and sea green eyes. He had an odd energy - signature. Percy hated school. His reason was that weird shit happened to him and that made a lot of people disliked him. Two of them get along very well.

Then there was **Grover Underwood**. Through Percy, Naruto had met that boy. Grover had Caucasian skin color with curly short curly brown hair and brown eyes. The boy was a cripple because he was always seen with crutches. He was also a bit of a hippy he thought because of the fact that he barely ever ate meat and by the way he dressed. Though all in all, Grover was a very nice guy.

Naruto heightened sense, Grover smelled like a goat while Percy strangely smelled like the ocean.

Now, they were on a bus to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. They were taking a trip to learn about Greek Mythology. Percy was wearing for today, an orange shirt, blue jeans, and some black shoes. Grover, who was sitting right next to Percy, had his usual crutches, a yellow shirt and some oversized pants on that hid his shoes. As for Naruto, he was wearing a pair of black shoes, black jeans, white shirt, and a black coat with hood.

Naruto looked at scene that was happening front of him. One of his classmates, **Nancy Bobofit**, the freckle, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich, who was acting like nothing, was happening to him.

"I'm going to kill her," Percy mumbled.

Grover tried to calm him down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.

"That's it," Percy started to get up, but Grover pulled him back to his seat.

"You're already on probation," Gover said. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

"Miss Bobofit," Naruto said who thought it was right time to interface. "Will you stop that?"

"Why you care? You are not like those two losers, so why do you bother to help them?" Nancy asked.

"Because they are better people than you are," Naruto said in a cold tone that sent chills down the girl's spine. "Now stop or I will stop you." She paled and quickly nodded her head.

**Mr. Brunner** led the museum tour. He was Latin teacher and was leading this trip. He was a middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding class through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.

The class made their way into the museum as they walked past the giant pillars at the front of the museum and Naruto couldn't help but notice how much Mr. Brunner and surprisingly Grover's face lit up when they saw all the Greek and Roman artifacts.

Naruto looked at Percy who was looking at some old stuff that was in good condition.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Naruto asked to Percy.

Percy turned back and saw Naruto. "Huh—yes," He answered.

"This stuff is really old but it is important."

Percy looked at Naruto oddly before shaking his head and said," I always forget that you like this stuff—I mean Greek Mythology."

"Whatever," Naruto shrugged as they walked with the group to where Mr. Brunner had stopped. "Besides, Mr. Brunner is under the assumption that we should both understand it all." Percy just rolled his eyes.

They turned their attention to Mr. Brunner. They went quiet, listen to the guy tell them about the ancient gods and other stuff like that. He gathered all the students around a thirteen - foot - tall stone column with a big sphinx at the top, and started telling everyone how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about their age.

Mr. Brunner began to explain what the carvings on the sides meant and actually managed to catch Percy's attention because it was actually kind of interesting, but yet everyone else around him was talking and having their own conversations.

Naruto looked at the other teacher chaperone, **Miss Dodds**, was giving Percy the evil eye. She was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year. From her first day, Miss Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit.

_'Her energy was odd. It is better I keep an eye on her,'_ Naruto thought.

Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and Percy yelled at her, "Will you shut up?" This was louder than usual.

The whole group laughed at this. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

"No sir," Percy replied, embarrasses by his outburst.

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" He asked to Percy.

Percy looked at the picture and said, "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."

"Well..." Percy said, "Kronos was the king god, and —"

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Titan," Percy corrected himself. "And ..."

Naruto saw Percy have a hard time answering that question. So he decided to intervene. "He ate his kid because there was some prophecy telling him that his kids were going to take over one day like he did. So he ate his kids." Naruto explained, getting a sigh of relief from Percy. "But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. Then when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"

"Eew!" All the girls behind them said.

"Then there was a big fight and the gods won." Naruto continued and finished the answer getting a nod of approval from Mr. Brunner.

Behind the two everyone heard a Nancy Bobofit mumble, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids?'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki," Mr. Brunner said, "Do you have any answer for Miss Bobofit's excellent question. Does this matter in real life? "

"Busted," Grover muttered

"Shut up!" Nancy barked at Grover, her face going redder than her hair.

"I don't know," Percy shrugged, a little relieved that Nancy picked as well.

"Maybe if we somehow met them, it is necessary for us to know them," Naruto said with a smirk, which made a lot of people laugh. He saw shock faces of Mr. Brunner and surprisingly Grover.

_'Do they know something I don't? I bet those two know something, something which related to Greek Gods,'_ Naruto thought and narrowed his eyes at them.

"I see," Mr. Brunner said, "Well half credit to you both. Zeus did feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who of course, being immortal Gods, had lived and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld— On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Miss Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.

Grover, Percy and Naruto were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki."

They told Grover to keep one going while they handled whatever he was going to say to them. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look, like he knew a lot more than he let on and that had seen too much.

"You two must learn the answer to my question."

"About the Titans?" Percy asked.

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh," Percy mumbled.

"What you boys learn from me," he started, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will only accept the best from both of you, Percy Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto had sensed Percy's anger on the Mr. Brunner, so decided to answer his question." It is great," He said.

Percy mumbled something about trying and they left to go eat.

"Percy goes ahead, I will meet you later," Naruto said.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked.

"Some personal work," Naruto said. Percy nodded and walked away. Naruto saw no one was there and he disappeared into a swirling vortex.

Percy joined Grover and they sat on the edge of a fountain. It was away from the others so they would not be bothered and Percy didn't like being part of the school in the first place.

"You Get Detention again?" Grover asked looking at Percy.

"Nah," he said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd laid off me sometimes. I mean, I'm not a genius like Naruto."

This thing they don't know their friend, he got best grade in the entire subject. He was good at all sports. Then what was he doing in lower class.

"So, where is he?" Gover asked.

"He is doing his personal work," Percy answered.

"What kinds of personal work?"

"I didn't ask him."

"Hmm okay," Grover said shrugging. "Can I have your apple?" Percy nodded and gave him an apple.

They began to chat quietly about the trip and what they might be doing over the summer when Nancy Bobofit walked up to them with some of her goons behind and decided to dump her lunch onto Grover.

"Oops!" She said grinning with bits of cats stuck in her crooked teeth.

Percy was angry and jumped and looked like he was about to hit her before Gover quickly grabbed and sat him back down.

"Don't. You will just get yourself into more trouble like you always do," Gover said.

Percy who did not look very convinced sat back down but his eyes didn't look away from Nancy Bobofit.

Then something weird happened. The water from the fountain rose up and pushed her onto her butt. She fell into the water fountain making a loud and audible splash which caught the attention of everyone including the teachers with Miss Dodds making her way over.

"Miss Dodds Percy just pushed me!" She yelled.

Percy heard some of the kids were whispering:

"Did you see-"

"-The water-"

"-Like it grabbed her-"

_'What they were talking about? All I knew was that I was in trouble again. When Miss Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., Etc...' _Percy thought.

Miss Dodds turned on him and said, "Now, honey —"

"I know," He said, "A month erasing workbooks."

"Come with me," Miss Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."

Percy stunned that Grover was trying to cover for him. However Miss Dodd's was not buying it and she leads Percy away back inside the museum where Percy was most likely going to get another scolding and another detention.

They were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for them, the gallery was empty. Miss Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. "You've given us problems, honey," she said to Percy.

He looked at her and said, "Yes, ma'am."

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.

_'She's a teacher,' _He thought nervously. _'It's not like she's going to hurt me.'_

"I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am."

Suddenly, Thunder shook the building. "We are not fools, Percy Jackson," She said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." This made Percy looked her odd. "Well?"

"Ma'am, I don't..."

"Your time is up," she said and hissed ominously. Then the weirdness came. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs. She was not human that was for sure.

"Miss Dodds? Whoa!" Percy saw his teacher turned Monster.

"Where is it?" She asked and tried to attack on him, but somehow he dodged her. He tried to run away from her. "I won't ask again. Where is it?"

_'What the hell is she talking about?'_ Percy thought to himself. He brought out of his thoughts when he heard the screeching of wheels get closer to him. He looked over he was surprised to see Mr. Brunner there in his wheelchair.

"What ho, Percy!" Mr. Brunner shouted, and threw an item to him.

Percy looked down to see what he caught and saw that he had a gold ballpoint pen in his hand. "What the Hell, am I supposed to do with a pen?" He shouted.

Percy did not know what to do. So he decided to twist the cap of the pen. Then pen suddenly became a bronze sword."Woh!" He said.

Percy attacked shakily toward Miss Doods. He simply swung the blade diagonally, hoping to wound her, but she dodged his attack and before he could react, she hit him in his chest. This sent him toward the wall.

"Die Honey!" Miss Doods yelled as she spread out her wings and began to flap over towards him.

Absolute terror ran through Percy's body. He closed his eyes, but when he felt no pain. He opened his eyes.

"Huh?" He saw, a black blade was sticking out of the Miss Dodds chest and its handle was held by Naruto.

Naruto yanked out katana of Miss. Dodds chest and she exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur.

"Are You Alright?" Naruto asked. His sword disappeared in black flash.

"Yes," When Percy tried to stand-up on his feet, sharp pain emerged from his chest. "I think she broke my rib."

"This will help you," Naruto said as he put his hand on Percy's chest. His hand started glowing in green and Percy found that his pain was becoming less.

"H-How?"

"I will explain you later," Naruto said as he saw Percy sword. "By the way this is a nice weapon. Now I know, why people said that 'The pen is mightier than the sword.'"

Percy looked back to his weapon and found his sword turned back in gold ballpoint pen.

"Where did you get this pen?" Naruto asked.

"From Mr. Brunner," Percy answered.

_'So, Mr. Brunner gave this pen to Percy.' _"Let's go, Percy. I don't want to explain anyone about this mess," Naruto said.

Back outside, it had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw Percy, she said, "I hope Miss Kerr whipped your butt.

"Who?" Percy asked in confusion.

"Our teacher, Duh!"

_'We have no teacher whose name is Miss Kerr.'_ Percy thought.

He wanted to ask Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. He walked over to Grover and he gave him the same answer but he was stuttering slightly so Percy knew he was lying.

Thunder boomed overhead. Percy saw Mr. Brunner sat under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson," He said.

Percy handed his pen. "Sir," He said, "where's Miss Dodds?"

Mr. Brunner stared at him blankly. "Who?"

"The other chaperone, Miss Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."

"Percy, there is no Miss Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Miss Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"

"What?"

"You may have just got the Miss Kerr's name mixed up with someone else, perhaps an old teacher from a previous school," Mr. Brunner said before wheeling off.

Percy just sighed. "Let's go, Naruto," He sighed and turned back. He saw Naruto was not there.

'Now, where is he? I thought, he was behind me—had I imagined the whole thing?' Percy though.

Naruto was standing on top of the museum and had a raven on his left shoulder.

"What do you think, Karasu-Chan?" Naruto asked.

'Someone has erased their memories.' Karasu said.

"Only me, you, Percy, Gover and Mr. Brunner remembers her."

'Percy saw you using your power. Why you haven't erased his memory?'

"Because I have felt that something big is going to happen and Percy will be a big part of this." Both of them looked at Percy. "This world is not boring, as I thought. I think this is the start of and our new adventure." He said and both of them vanished in swirling vortex.

He couldn't help but think about first meeting with his Raven boss summon.

**Flashback**

_'Time to try summoning'_ thought Naruto

Naruto made hand-signs slammed his hands on ground. **"Summoning Jutsu"** A huge black bird appeared in mid-air from shadow.

He saw a large black bird size of toad boss. The Black-Bird however was clearly not look like a normal forest-raven of any kind to him, though it its eyes gave off a brilliant red glow, its body and wings covered in numerous bone-like plates with reddish-grey marking and it had three legs with the middle leg holding onto a strange sphere being the strangest part of the creature.

The black bird glared down at him. **"Who dare summons the raven boss Yatagarasu?"** it blinked and seemed to recollect itself. **"Well, that's a stupid question."** It turned its gaze on Naruto. **"Naruto, I presume."**

Naruto stared up at the boss summon. "You know me?"

Yatagarasu shrugged. **"Shinigami-sama told me about you,"** he said **"It is honour to work with you Child of Prophecy. You have our permission to summon any raven in battle, but now first..."**Yatagarasu gave Naruto his feather **"channel your chakra into it"**

Naruto channeled his chakra in to feather. It formed small black sphere which later transform in small red eyes raven and who landed on Naruto shoulder.

**"Give her name; she is your personal partner. She has telepathy, teleportation so many powers which you will know in future. She will great help you in your battle. Take care of her young Dragon."**

". Thank you Yatagarasu-sama"

**"You are welcome"** after he disappear with cloud of smoke.

He looked at red eyes raven and said with smile "Your name is Karasu"

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Author's Note : In this story Naruto is become different than cannon Naruto after full absorption. He is cold, calculating, smart and more mature because Ryūjin's (Dragon God) chakra, Tobi and Madara. You could say that he is perfect mix of Minato, Itachi and Madara in battle but sometimes act like Kushina.**

**Also according to Ryūjin he is in path of evolution so he will also get new power in future.**

**Also take in account that he trained with Ryūjin in void we don't know how many years he trained with him. We also take in account that in void he age slowly.**

**Naruto is 17 years old in this story. Also his healing factor is more powerful because he is real demon/Dragon he is more powerful than titans. He also have tough skin which is withstand more powerful Modern weaponry and attack, He also has flight, super sense, Tsunade natural strength and Minato speed because he is part of Dragon and becoming a God.**

**See ya in Next Chapter…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson.

* * *

"Character Dialogue"

_'CharacterThought'_

'Telepathic Conversation'

**"Jutsu / Angry God" **

**"Demon / Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

After that incident everything was normal in school, but for Percy it was not. For the rest of the year he was a bit put off by the revelation that Miss Dodds never existed. In her place was a perky blond woman's name Mrs. Kerr. Every so often Percy would spring a Miss Dodds reference on someone, just to see if he could trip them up, but they would stare at him like he was psycho. He had almost believed them, But Grover couldn't fool him. When he mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would always hesitate before denying it. But Percy knew he was lying.

Naruto hadn't cared about all these things. Because this wasn't the first time something weird had happened with him. But he knows something was going on. Because a few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic this year.

His next problem was Percy. Naruto explained Percy about his power. He told him about different dimension, Ninja, chakra, etc. He told Percy truth– half truth. At the first time Percy hadn't believed in him. But once Naruto used shadow clone Jutsu and made many copies of him, Percy believed in him.

* * *

Percy started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. His grades slipped from D to F. He got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. He sent out into the hallway in almost every class. Though Percy got in trouble, when his English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked him for the millionth time why he was too lazy to study for spelling tests, he snapped. He called him an old sot, whatever that meant, Thee headmaster sent a letter his mom telling her that Percy would not be allowed back next year.

Naruto could tell Percy missed his mom because he hated that fact that she was with Gabe of all people. The kid was homesick, no surprise there.

Right now the two were in their dorm room trying their best to study for the upcoming exam. Throughout the night, Naruto could see that Percy was getting more and more agitated.

"This is impossible," Percy said as he threw his book across the room. "I can't understand it."

Naruto said, "Keep trying Percy. You'll get it, eventually."

"Thanks for the support, Naruto," Percy said and picked up the book.

"What is problematic, Percy?"

"What is the difference between Chiron and Charon?"

"Simple, one has an I and the other has an A in their name."

"You know what I mean."

"Why don't you ask Mr. Brunner for help? I'm sure he will help you,"

"Yeah okay, thanks," Percy said getting up from the desk and Naruto was following him.

* * *

They walked downstairs to the facility offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.

They were three steps from the door handle when they heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "...Worried about Percy and Naruto, sir."

They leaned slightly to hear their conversation.

"... Alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know, and they know too—"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need Percy to mature more and Naruto—there is something different about him."

_'So he is suspicious of me,'_ Naruto thought.

"We have to be resolved without them, Grover. Let Percy enjoy his ignorance while he still can, but— I am not sure about Naruto."

_'Naruto, His aura is different than anyone I've ever seen. ' _thought Mr. Brunner , "Leave Naruto alone for now. " he replied

"What about Percy..."

"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."

_'Mist—Is it some kind illusion?'_ Naruto thought.

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping them alive until next fall—"

Suddenly, the mythology book dropped out of Percy's hand and hit the floor with a thud. His eyes widened in panic as all went silent.

_'Idiot,'_ Naruto thought before he quickly grabbed Percy's arms and book. He led both of them away from the room.

* * *

Mr. Brunner came out of the office and saw nothing. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner said. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

Govern said, "Don't remind me."

Mr. Brunner went back to the office and closed the door." I thought it was Percy—" He murmured. Suddenly, Office light went off.

'_What happened with light?'_ Mr. Brunner thought.

"Interesting," A voice said from the dark.

Mr. Brunner turned his head in the voice's direction. "Who is there?" He asked. Then a dark figure came out of the darkness in front of him.

Mr. Brunner shook his head in disbelief and said, "Naruto?" He saw Naruto whose normally dark-blue eyes were red with three black tomoe spinning inside them.

"Hallo Mr. Brunner— Care to tell me what's going on here?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Naru—"

Naruto suddenly appeared front of him. "And don't try to lie to me." He said.

Mr. Brunner sighed. He took a card from pocket and gave it to Naruto.

Naruto took a card from his hand. He saw it was written in the Greek and thankfully he knew Greek.

* * *

**Half-Blood Camp,**

**Half-Blood Hill,**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800)009-0009**

* * *

It was some kind address of the Summer Camp." What is this? A Summer camp," Naruto asked.

Mr. Brunner said, "This is the place, where you'll get your all questions answers?"

"It better be true...Oh, one more thing illusion doesn't work on me and you are not what you look like!" He said with a smirk. "Bye Mr. C."

Mr. Brunner froze. "W-what? How?" He asked, but he only saw Naruto disappeared with a flock of crow.

_'So he is from That world,'_ Mr. Brunner thought.

* * *

Grover walked in to see Percy and Naruto reading their textbooks with Percy sitting at a desk while Naruto was lying on the bed, studying his exam notes.

"Hey," Gover said, bleary-eyed. "Are you ready for the test?"

"I'm ready," Naruto said looking at him.

Percy didn't answer.

"You look awful," Gover said to Percy. "Is everything okay?"

"Just... tired," Percy said and turned so Gover couldn't read his expression, and started getting ready for bed.

The next afternoon, both Percy and Naruto were leaving after the three-hour Latin exam.

"That was not bad," Naruto said.

"Only for you Naruto, for me it was worst...Ugh, my eyes are swimming with all the Greek and Roman names that I misspelled." Percy complained as he held his head. Unfortunately, Mr. Brunner called him back inside.

For a moment, Percy was worried he'd found out about his and Naruto's eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.

"Percy," Mr. Brunner said in a kind tone. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... It's for the best."

_'Is he encouraging him or trying to break his spirit?'_ Naruto thought.

Percy mumbled, "Okay, sir."

"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."

"Right," Percy said with a slightly angry voice.

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"

"Thanks," Percy blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.

"Percy—" Mr. Brunner called out, but Percy was already out the door.

"Take my advice, Mr. Brunner. Always Think Before You Speak." Naruto said as he walked out of the room.

**On The Last Day of Term**

On the last day of the term, Percy shoved his clothes into his suitcase. He was listening to the other guys. They were talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month.

One of them asked him what he was doing this summer.

"I am going back to the city." Percy said.

"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool." They went back to their conversation as if he was never existed.

"Percy, I thought I was coming with you." Naruto said, scaring Percy since he did know he was behind him.

"When did you get here?" Percy asked.

"Just a few minutes ago," Naruto answered.

"Oh," Percy said. "Sorry, I forgot you were coming with me."

"No problem, Percy." Naruto said, "Let's go."

* * *

Percy was dreading how he was going to say good-bye to Grover, but as it turned out, he didn't have to. Gover did book a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as they had, so they were, together again, heading into the city.

During the bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to Percy that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when they left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen.

Though Percy was getting annoyed by it and he blurted out, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat "Wha—what do you mean?"

They boy confessed about eavesdropping on his and Mr. Brunner's conversation the night before the exams.

Grover's eye twitched. "How much did both of you hear?"

"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?" Naruto asked.

Gover winced. "Look, Percy...Naruto... I was just worried for you Percy, see? I mean, you are hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."

Percy said, "Grover—"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..."

"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar," Naruto said.

Gover's ears turned pink. From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer."

Both boys looked at the card. The card was in fancy script, which murdered in Percy's dyslexic eyes, but he finally made out something like:

* * *

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**Half-Blood Hill**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800)009-0009**

* * *

'_This is same address Mr. Brunner gave me,'_ Naruto thought.

"What's half—" Percy started.

"Don't say it aloud!" Gover yelped. "That's mine, um ... Summer address."

Percy was shocked. 'Even Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy,' he thought.

"Okay," Percy said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."

Gover nodded. "Or ... or if you need me."

"Why would I need you?" Percy growled out harshly, surprising even Naruto.

Grover blushed. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect both of you." Both boys look at him oddly. I mean, they were the one who had to protect him in the school.

"Grover," Percy said, "What exactly are you protecting me from?"

There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced, "Everyone out." Trio filed outside with everybody else.

* * *

They were on a stretch of country road. On the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars.

"Hey what was that?" Percy said getting Naruto's attention. Percy pointed over to the side of the road and Naruto saw what looked like an old fruit stand.

The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood-red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old women sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks. The woman on the right knitted one of them. The woman on the left knitted the other. The woman in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandana, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. The weirdest thing was they seemed to be looking right at Percy.

_'Why they are looking at Percy?'_ Naruto thought. He saw Gover's nose was twitching.

"Grover?" Percy said. "Hey, man—"

Gover asked Percy, "Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"

"Yeah, Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"

"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all."

The old woman in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears.

Grover catches his breath. "We're getting on the bus," he told them. "Come on."

"What?" Percy said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."

"Let's go Percy," Naruto said.

Percy surprised at that. "W-what?" He asked.

Naruto said, "Only this time do it, just like he said. Because after that he will have to give us some explanation." Then he narrowed his eyes as he looked at Gover. "Am I right?" Gover saw his cold eyes, he paled and nodded immediately.

Gover opened the door and climbed inside, but Percy and Naruto stayed back for a bit. Across the road, the old women were still watching Percy. The middle one cut the yarn, which they could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving Percy wondering who they could be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla. Naruto rolled his eyes and claimed in the bus.

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment.

The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life. The passengers cheered.

"Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

Once they got going, Percy started feeling feverish, as if he did catch the flu. Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering. And Naruto, he was normal.

Percy asked "Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell us?"

Gover dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy and Naruto, what did you see back on the fruit stand?"

"You mean the old women? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?" Percy asked.

Gover's expression was hard to read, but they got the feeling that the fruit-stand women were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. Gover said, "Just tell me what you saw?"

Naruto said, "The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."

Gover closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers and said, "You two saw her snip the cord."

"Yeah. So?" Percy said.

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I didn't want this to be like the last time."

"What last time?" Naruto asked.

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth."

"Grover," Percy said, because Gover was really starting to scare him. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me walk with both of you . Promise me," Gover said.

"Is this like a superstition or something?" Percy asked. No one answered. "Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?" He asked.

_'Interesting,'_ Naruto thought and looked away from Gover, who looked like he was already picking the kind of flowers to their Grave. _'This is becoming more and more interesting.'_

* * *

The rest of the journey back was silent, but they ditched Grover as soon as they got to the bus terminal, because the rest of bus ride they listened to Grover. He was freaking out Percy and was looking both of them like they was a dead man, while muttering "Why does this always happen?" And _"Why does it always have to be sixth grade?"_

Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so they weren't surprised when, as soon as they got off the bus. Grover went to the bathroom at the bus station. Instead of waiting him, Percy got his suitcase, slipped outside with Naruto, and caught the first taxi uptown.

"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," Percy told the driver.

"You know Grover will not like this," Naruto said.

"I know, but we have to go. I have to get home and see my mom and Grover is freaking me out," Percy said.

"Whatever," Naruto said as they travelled to Percy mom's apartment.

Along the way, Percy told Naruto all about his mom. "Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world. That also proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck," He said and Naruto nodded, having heard that from him a few weeks ago.

**With Grover**

Grover got out of the bathroom and looked around for Percy and Naruto. He only saw Naruto with his arms crossed. "Naruto, where is Percy?"

"He went home, "Naruto replied, making Grover's eyes widen.

"W-what?" Grover freaked.

"Grover, Mr. Brunner was right. I am not normal," Naruto said. "You don't have to protect me, because I am perfectly capable to protect myself." With that he disappeared in a flock of crow. Grover had a look of pure shock on his face.

* * *

**Percy's Mom's Apartment**

Naruto and Percy walked Percy's mom's little apartment. Percy was hoping his mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.

Hardly looking up, Gabe said around his cigar, "So, you are home and who is your loser friend?"

"Naruto," Percy said. "Where's my mom?"

"Working," Gabe said. "You got any cash?"

That made Percy roll his eyes. _'No Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?' _He thought.

Percy noticed that Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tusk less walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.

This guy managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. It was a wonder why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made Percy nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer, Whenever Percy was home, he expected him to give his gambling funds. He called that their _"guy secret."_ Meaning, if he told his mom, he would punch his lights out.

"I don't have any cash," Percy told him.

Gabe raised a greasy eyebrow. "You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty, Got six, seven bucks in change. The somebody expects to live under this roof; he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at Percy with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."

"Am I right?" Gabe repeated.

Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.

"Fine," Percy said. He dug a wad of dollars out of his pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."

"Your report card came, brain boy!" Gabe shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"

Naruto saw the scene. He looked at Gabe and said calmly, "Give Percy back his money." Then just like a puppet Gabe had obeyed his order. He gave Percy back his money. "Now sleep," He said to Gabe and Eddie. He put both of them to sleep.

Percy looked at the money, which Gabe had given back him. "How did you do that?" He asked to Naruto in surprise tone.

"Hypnosis and Illusion," Naruto said.

"I wish I could do that!" Percy said.

They left the room and went Percy's room, which really wasn't his room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving Percy stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.

Percy dropped his suitcase on the bed. _'Home sweet home.'_

Percy thought about Gabe's smell, which was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn. But as soon as he thought that, his legs felt weak. He remembered Grover's look of panic—how he'd made me promise they wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through him.

Naruto saw fear on Percy's face and asked, "Are you ok, Percy?"

Before Percy could answer; he heard his mom, Sally's voice. "Percy?" She opened the bedroom door, and his fears melted. Percy looked at his mother; her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair. "Oh, Percy," She hugged him tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"

"Thanks mom," Percy said. Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought him a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when he came home.

Sally saw Naruto and asked, "So who is your friend?"

"Oh, that is Naruto Uzumaki. He is a good friend from school." Percy replied.

"Good to know you have a friend!" Sally Jackson said. "Did you know what happened with Gabe and his friend, and why they are sleeping like this?"

"I don't know," Percy lied

Sally nodded and hugged him again. Percy then began to tell her all about his school year at Yancy Academy. It seriously was not as bad as the headmaster said it was. He didn't really tell her much about the museum because it still freaked him out.

"Did something scare you?"

"No, Mom," Percy said. He wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but he thought it would sound stupid.

Sally pursed her lips. She knew Percy was hiding something, but she didn't push him. "I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."

Percy's eyes widened. "Montauk?"

"Three nights—same cabin."

"When?"

Sally smiled. "As soon as I get changed." She looked at Naruto. "You can also come with us, Naruto."

"Sorry, I couldn't come with you," Naruto said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

Naruto said, "I have to go somewhere, Percy. I only came here to meet your mother, maybe next time."

"No problem, Naruto," Sally said.

"Good Bye Percy and Mrs. Jackson," Naruto said.

"Good bye, Naruto," Percy said. He was a bit sad, because Naruto wasn't coming with him.

Naruto left the room and walked out to the Percy's home. He looked around and when he saw there was no one, he disappeared in the swirling of the vortex.

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto appeared in his apartment.

'Karasu- Chan,' Naruto said. He called his raven.

Karasu came out from the shadow and landed on his left shoulder. 'Yes Master,' she said.

"Tomorrow we are going to somewhere."

'Where?'

**"A Summer Camp."**

**With Percy**

Gabe kept griping and groaning about losing Sally's cooking—and most important, his '78 Camar —for the whole weekend. "Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned Percy. "Not one little scratch."

'_It's not me who'll drive the car. I am only twelve,'_ Percy thought. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as popped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame him.

Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, Percy got so mad he did something. As Gabe reached the doorway, he made the hand gesture like Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over his heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked Gabe in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon.

Percy didn't stay long enough to find out, what happened. He got in the Camaro and told his mom to step on it.

**Time Skip**

Right now the car was pulling in next to a wooden cabin that located right on the beach. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and the sea was too cold to swim in.

'_I love the place,'_ Percy thought.

They got there, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through their usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue salt-water taffy, and all the other free samples Sally had brought from work.

When it got dark, they made a fire. They roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Sally told Percy stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told him about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.

"Mom… what was my father like?" Percy asked with some courage.

"He was kind, Percy," Sally said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes." She fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."

"How old was I?" Percy asked. "I mean ... When he left?"

Sally watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here on this beach. This cabin."

"But... He knew me as a baby."

"No honey, He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."

Percy nodded obviously feeling a little hurt that his father never really met him. Also he was angry at his father, for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry his mom. He'd left them, and now they stuck with Smelly Gabe.

"Are you going to send me away again?" Percy asked. "To another boarding school?"

Sally pulled a marshmallow from the fire. "I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we will have to do something."

"Because you don't want me around?" Percy regretted the words as soon as they were out.

His mom's eyes welled with tears. She took his hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I have to, honey for your own good. I have to send you away."

Her words reminded him of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for him to leave Yancy.

"Because I'm not normal," Percy said.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."

"Safe from what?"

She met his eyes, and a flood of memories came back to him—all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to him, some of which he tried to forget.

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," Sally said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"

"Not a school," Sally said softly. "A summer camp."

_'Why would my dad—who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born— talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?'_ Percy thought.

"I'm sorry, Percy," Sally said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."

"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..."

Sally turned toward the fire, and Percy knew from her expression that if he asked her any more questions she would start to cry.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto was packing his bag.

'Why we are going a Summer Camp?' Karasu asked.

"To find my answers question," Naruto said.

'Do you know how we can go there?'

"Mr. Brunner is already there. We can follow his energy signature," Naruto said. "Now time to take a nap."

* * *

**In Dream**

That night both Percy and Naruto had a vivid dream.

It was storming on the beach, and three beautiful animals, a white horse, a golden eagle, and the pitch black raven was trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. Well the raven was not doing much. It just hovered in midair, watching the two fights and only with a mild look of interest. Of course it would attack at certain times. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. The raven then decided to claw at the eagle a bit before doing the same to the horse. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.

Naruto saw Percy ran toward them, to stop them from killing each other, but he was running in slow motion. He saw the eagle dive down, its beak for the horse's wide eyes, while the raven decides to help out its flying companion and Percy screamed, **No!**

* * *

Naruto waked up from a dream. _'Wearied dream,'_ he thought.

'What happened?' Karasu asked.

"Just dream, but—it felt real"

* * *

**With Percy**

Percy woke up. Outside, it really was storming; the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.

With the next thunder-clap, his mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said "Hurricane."

Percy knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten.

Over the roar of the wind, he heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made his hair stand on end. Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on the cabin door.

Sally sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.

Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... He wasn't exactly same Grover, he knows.

"Searching all night," Grover said to Percy. "What were you thinking?"

Sally looked at Percy in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come. "Percy," she shouted. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

Percy was frozen, looking at Grover. He couldn't understand what he was seeing.

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" Grover yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?"

Percy was too shocked to register that Grover just cursed in Ancient Greek, and he did understand him perfectly. He was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on—and where his legs should be...

Sally looked at him sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy, Tell me now!"

Percy stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and his mom stared at him, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.

She grabbed her purse, tossed Percy, his rain jacket, and said, "Get in the car. Both of you. Go !"

Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to Percy. He understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked. Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.

They didn't notice a raven, who was watching the whole scene, disappeared with a puff of smoke.

They tore through the night along dark country roads. The wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. Percy didn't know how his mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas. Every time there was a flash of lightning, Percy looked at Grover sitting next to him in the back seat and he wondered if he did go insane, or if he was wearing a shag-carpet pants.

"So, Grover you and my mom—know each other?" Percy asked to finally find his voice.

Grover's eyes flitted to the rear view mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said.

"I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."

"Watching me?"

"Keeping tabs on you and Naruto, Making sure you two were okay. So, where is Naruto? I thought he was with you," He said.

"He didn't come with us. He had something to do—Grover, what are you, exactly?"

"That doesn't matter right now."

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—"

Grover let out a sharp, throaty, "Blaa-ha-ha!"

Percy had heard him make that sound before, but he did always assume it was a nervous laugh. Now he realized it was more of an irritated bleat.

"Goat!" Grover cried.

"What?"

"I'm goat from the waist down."

"You just said it didn't matter."

"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you under hoof for such an insult!"

"Whoa, Wait, Satyrs. You mean like ... Mr. Brunner's myths?"

"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand, a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"

"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"

"Of course."

"Then why—"

"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."

"Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?"

The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.

"Percy," Sally said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."

"Safety from what? Who's after me?"

"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just, the Lord of the Dead and a few of his bloodthirsty minions."

"Grover!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"

Percy tried to wrap his head around all this madness, his mom made a hard left. They swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and **PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES** signs on white picket fences.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"The summer camp I told you about," Sally said. Her voice was tight; she was trying for Percy's sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."

"The place you didn't want me to go."

"Please, dear," Sally said. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."

"Because some old ladies cut yarn."

"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... When someone's about to die."

"Whoa. You said 'you.'"

"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"

"You meant 'you.' As in me."

"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you."

"Boys!" Sally said.

She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and Percy got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind them in the storm.

"What was that?" Percy asked.

"We're almost there," Sally said, ignoring his question. "Another mile, Please, Please, Please."

Outside, nothing but rain and darkness. Percy thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. His limbs went numb from delayed shock. She really hadn't been human. She'd meant to kill him. Then he thought about Mr. Brunner ... And the sword he had thrown him. Before he could ask Grover about that. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling '**boom!**' and the car explodes, and land on the ground upside down.

Percy peeled his forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."

"Percy!" Sally shouted.

"I'm okay..."

Percy tried to shake off the daze. He wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. They did swerve into a ditch. Their driver's-side doors wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.

Lightning. That was the only explanation. They blasted right off the road. Next to him in the back seat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"

Grover slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. Percy shook his furry hip.

'_No! Even if you are a half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die,'_ Percy thought.

Grover groaned, "Food."

'_He is alright.' _

"Percy," Sally said. "We have to ..." Her voice faltered.

In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, Percy saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made his skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.

"Who is—?"

"Percy," Sally said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car." She tried the driver's side but all the mud was blocking their way out. "Climb out the passenger's side!" she said to Percy. "Percy—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"

"What?"

Another flash of lightning and through the smoking hole in the roof Percy saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.

"That's the property line," Sally said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."

"Mom, you're coming too."

Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.

"No!" Percy shouted. "You are coming with me. Help me carry Grover."

"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.

Percy saw, the man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward them, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, Percy realized he wasn't holding a blanket over his head, because there was no blanket. It was his head and the points were his horns.

"He doesn't want us," Sally said. "He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line."

"But..."

"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."

He climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain.

"We're going together. Come on, Mom."

"I told you—"

"Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover." Percy didn't wait for her answer. He scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but Percy couldn't have carried him very far if his mother hadn't come to his aid.

Together, they draped Grover's arms over their shoulders and started stumbling uphill through the wet waist-high grass. Glancing back, Percy got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'craps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear— bright white Fruit of the Looms—which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders. His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as his arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-and-white horns.

Percy recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told them. He blinked the rain out of his eyes. "That's—"

"Pasiphae's son," Sally said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."

"But he's the Min—"

"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."

The pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least. Percy glanced behind him again. The Minotaur hunched over the car, looking in the windows— or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. Percy wasn't sure why he bothered, since he was only about fifty feet away.

"Food?" Grover moaned.

"Shh," Percy told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"

"His sight and hearing are terrible," Sally said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."

As if on cue, the Minotaur bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.

'_Not a scratch,'_ Percy remembered Gabe saying.

"Percy," Sally said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out-of-the-way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

"How do you know all this?"

"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."

"Keeping me near you? But—"

Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tramping uphill.

"He'd smelled us."

The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker. Looking behind them they saw the bull man was picking up pace and getting closer and closer to them.

Sally exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."

Percy sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on him. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat. He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at his chest.

Percy thought, _'I could never outrun this thing.' _He held his ground, and at the last moment, he jumped to the side.

The Minotaur stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward Percy this time, to his mother, Sally, who was setting Grover down in the grass.

They reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side Percy saw a valley, just as his mother had said and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away.

'_We'd never make it,'_ Percy thought.

The Minotaur grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing Sally, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead him away from Grover.

"Run, Percy!" She shouted. "I can't go any farther. Run!"

The Minotaur charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told Percy to do, but then he had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.

"Mom!" Percy yelled.

Sally caught Percy's eyes, managed to choke out one last word "Go!"

Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around her neck, and she dissolved before Percy eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash and she was simply gone.

"No!"

Percy saw the Minotaur bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling him, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.

Percy stripped off his red rain jacket. "Hey!" He screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"

"**Raaaarrrrr!"** The Minotaur turned toward him, shaking his meaty fists.

Percy patted his back to the big pine tree and waved his red jacket in front of the Minotaur. He charged too fast, his arms out to grab him whichever way he tried to dodge.

Percy's legs tensed. He couldn't jump sideways, so he leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.

'_How did I do that?'_ Percy didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the Minotaur's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked his teeth out. The Minotaur staggered around, trying to shake him, but he locked his arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. The smell of rotten meat burned his nostrils. The Minotaur shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull.

Meanwhile, Grover started groaning on the grass. Percy wanted to yell at him to shut up.

"Food!" Grover moaned.

The Minotaur wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge.

In the range, Percy got both hands around one horn and pulled backward with all his might. The Minotaur tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—**snap!** The bull-man screamed and flung him through the air. He landed flat on his back in the grass. His head smacked against a rock.

Percy sat up, his vision was blurry, but he had a horn in his hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife. The Minotaur charged. Without thinking, he rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, he tried to drive the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage. But he threw him toward Grover.

Percy saw the Minotaur roared and charged toward them.

"Uh, excuse me," a voice said from behind the Minotaur, and then someone punched him in the face with a strong force, and sent him flying through a series of trees in the forest.

"Are you alright, Percy?"

Percy saw it was Naruto, who punched the Minotaur. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I will explain you later," Naruto said. He saw Grover. "Take Grover and go. I will handle him."

"But—"

"**Raaaarrrrr!" **

"Go!"

Percy managed to haul Grover up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse.

"**Raaaarrrrr!" **

Naruto looked at the Minotaur, who was getting up on his feet.

When they got in there, Percy fell to his knees. Looking up, he saw the familiar face of Mr. Brunner, who was giving them a serious look. He also saw a very pretty blond-haired girl, whose hair looked curled like a princess.

"N-Naruto—Monster—fight," Percy said and fell unconscious.

"What was he talking about?" Blonde girl asked.

Mr. Brunner said, "Annabeth—"

That was when the ground-shaking impact occurred that rocked the forest. The tremor sent them off their feet to the ground.

"That can't be good," Annabeth said. "That could be the monster's doing!"

'_I somehow doubt that,' _Mr. Brunner thought.

Suddenly the Minotaur's body came crashing down in front them, then began to disintegrate like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind.

Mr. Brunner saw Naruto was clammily coming toward them, with Minotaur's horn in his left hand. He was wearing a gray shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black jacket with hood. What really caught his eye was his face. Naruto had short fangs in his mouth, and slightly slitted pupils in his eyes. Also he had small purple colored diamond mark on his forehead.

"Hallo Mr. Brunner," Naruto said. He looked at the blonde girl. "And you are?"

"Um… my name is Annabeth Chase."

Naruto nodded. "Naruto Uzumaki." He saw Percy and Grover. "They're unconscious," he said.

"Bring them inside," Mr. Brunner said.

* * *

**0 Time Skip 0**

"Good to see you again Mr. Brunner," Naruto commented.

"You already know my real name, Naruto," Mr. Brunner said. "The question is how."

"Your name is Chiron," Naruto said. "Illusion does not work on me. I can easily see your horse half. After that it wasn't difficult to find your true name."

"So you are from that world," Chiron said.

Annabeth gave Chiron a look of confusion while Naruto had a serious look on his face. "Do know about the Elemental-nation?" He asked with narrowed eyes while Annabeth looked even more confused.

"I hear things when I got to the annual meets of the Gods," Chiron said.

"Gods?"

Chiron told Naruto all about Greek Gods and their existence.

"You are in the same boat as Percy. If you are indeed a child of the Big Three, then one of you has to decide the fate of the world at a later time as said in a Prophecy of the Oracle." Chiron said.

"Sorry, I'm not any of your Gods child and I am not interested nor do I want to decide the fate of the world. You might be right about Percy about a child of the big three ."

"But, how can you enter the camp? No mortal or human should be able to enter the camp." Asked Chiron with wide eyed.

"You see, I'm Immortal." Replied Naruto. Hearing this Chiron became speechless. Seeing his questioning gaze Naruto replied, "There are some certain circumstances."

"Very well," Chiron said.

"If Percy is a kid of the Big Three then who is his father ?"

"We have an idea, but we must keep quiet until they claim him. Besides, being one of the Big Three's kids is kind of bad." Chiron stated.

"Why?"

"Because, they swore an oath after World War II that they would not have kids anymore," Annabeth answered.

"Whatever," Naruto said.

"Now I will have a camper show you the cabin for later. Then you come back here. When Percy wakes up I will tell more about this as I don't want to say this twice," Chiron said.

"Very well," Naruto and he followed him out the door.

"Annabeth, please continue to watch Percy please," Chiron ordered.

Once outside, Naruto raised an eyebrow. This place was big. He looked around to see that the hill with the pine tree was not far from them.

'This tree has the soul in it,' Naruto thought. Then he looked ahead to see a bunch of cabins in a U-shaped arc.

"Clarisse! Come here please!" Chiron shouted.

The girl turned her head and saw Chiron and one of the new guys everyone was talking about.

Naruto noticed that she was pretty tall, strong-looking, and probably two years older than him. She looked gruff and had the look of a fighter.

"What?"

"I would like for you to show Naruto here around the cabins for the moment. I will probably have Annabeth show Naruto and Percy around camp later when the latter wakes up."

"Fine, got to welcome the newbie anyway," Clarisse said with an evil smirk.

Naruto raised an eyebrow for that.

"Well come with me!" Clarisse called out, already walking away. He followed her all the way to the middle of the arc of cabins. "Ok, listen closely because I am only going to say this once. There are 12 cabins in all. Each one represents the Greek Good it was made for. Their kids are the one who lives in there. Since you are new and have not been claimed yet, you will go to Cabin 11, the Hermes Cabin."

Naruto nodded. "Who is your parent?" He asked.

"The God of War," Clarisse point to a red cabin. "Right, now we have the other cabins. We got Demeter, Dionysus, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hera, Zeus, Artemis and Poseidon." She said pointing to each. He looked at Zeus and Hera's and quirked an eyebrow. They got some pretty fancy cabins for nobody to use.

"Now… it is not to 'officially' welcome you!" Clarisse said, making a lot of people look to them and they grimaced. Clarisse was breaking in another newbie.

Clarisse quickly reacted out and tried to grab Naruto. She along with everyone else gasped surprise, when Naruto disappeared with a murder of crow.

"What?" She shouted. Before she could do anything, she felt cold metal against her neck.

"You are good, but not that good," Naruto said from behind her. He held kunai on her neck. "And thanks for the tour." He put kunai back to his pocket.

Clarisse was in deep shock. _'Who is he?'_ she thought.

They arrived in the big house. Chiron saw that Naruto looked bored and Classier looked a little lost. _'As I thought, her 'welcome' plan has failed,'_ he thought.

"You are back," He said. "Since Percy won't be fully awake until tomorrow, I would like for you to stay near here."

"Ok, See you later Chiron, Clarisse," Naruto said. He disappeared with a flock of crow.

Clarisse became shocked when he had disappeared front of her. "Who is he? "She asked to Chiron.

**See ya next chapter**


End file.
